We have acquired a state-of-the-art circular dichroism instrument to fulfill unmet research needs in the Rocky Mountain region. The instrument spans the range 180 nm (noise 3 mdeg) -1000 nm (noise O.6 mdeg). Its stopped-flow accessory will allow kinetics measurements in the millisecond range. The core users will apply it to problems of IF3/RNA interaction, lac repressor/operator interaction, induced chirality in heme analogs, peptide structure in lipid environments, and bacterial cell wall metabolism. Two other circular dichroism instruments of older design exist in Colorado. They are fully committed to a small number of users at their respective institutions.